A. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to collaboration among users of a network application, and more specifically, to collaboration through email or chat programs.
B. Description of the Related Art
Existing office productivity applications, such as spreadsheet and word processor applications, tend to be software programs that execute locally on a computer system of a single user. The documents produced by such a system can be difficult to distribute and difficult to modify or collaborate on when working in a group environment.
Networked versions of these applications tend to provide a more suitable platform for collaboration among multiple users. Different ones of the users may edit and save their edits to a copy of a document at a central storage location. With such networked applications, it is desirable to provide users the ability to initiate and participate in collaborative workflow in a manner that is convenient and conceptually simply for the users.